Weapons
Weapons & Gear are utilities that players can use. Most weapons can run out of ammo and supply bags may run out or disappear, while tools and mounted weapons don't. Weapons & Gear Handguns/Pistols: * .357 Condor (Revolver) * S-IND7 * S-IND7 [SUP] * Automatico (Beretta 93r) Rifles: * Recon LRR * RK-44 (AK-47) * Signal DMR * SL-Defender Sub Machine Guns: * Quicksilver (Sterling) * Really Cool Gun (Grease Gun) Shotguns: * 76 Eagle Rocket Launchers/Anti-Marine/Anti-Vehicle: * Dagger (BEU AW1) * Scalpel (BIL Scalpel) * SLAM-R Explosives: * Frag * Spearhead Gear: * Ammo Bag * Squad Leader Kit (Binocs) * Medic Bag (Medipack) * N.V Goggles * Wrench Secret Weapons: Previous: * BIL Scalpel (White version) - Secret Weapon in Beta 2 * RFB - Beta 4 Secret Weapon, Now The Recon LRR * Super Wrench - Secret Weapon in Beta 5 * Patriot - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Archipelago), Now in Default Loadout (EA2 Onwards) Current: * Air Horn - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Temple) * HMG - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Island) * Hydra - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Dustbowl) Emplacements: * .50 Cal * AA Gun * Laser Guided Missile Launcher Removed from Ravenfield: * Binoculars Trivia * The weapons introduced in Beta 1 were ** Primary Weapons: *** RK-44 *** SL-Defender *** 76 Eagle ** Secondary Weapons: *** S-IND7 *** S-IND7 [SUP] ** Gear: *** Frag *** Spearhead *** Dagger (BEU AW1) * Medic Bag, Ammo Bag, and Binocs were the first tools in Ravenfield since Beta 1. * BIL Scalpel was a secret weapon in Beta 2. ** The weapon was white which means it was possibly non-colored or non-texture or maybe it was its actual color. This is the code to get it, you need to type GIMMEETHEGOODS but this is only available in Beta 2. It was the first secret weapon in the Ravenfield Betas. * Signal DMR was featured in Beta 3 * The RFB was a secret weapon in Beta 4, it was early status of the Recon LRR. ** The gun has different ammo sizes but the same accuracy, fire rate, and damage. In order to get it, you need to be in Beta 4. You have to been in the main menu and type the code GIMMEETHEGOODS. It is the second secret weapon in the Ravenfield. * N.V Goggles were introduced in Beta 4. * The Recon LRR was introduced in Beta 5 * Super Wrench was a secret weapon in Beta 5. ** You need to be in Beta 5 and you have to type code ISEEGOLD. * The Quicksilver, .357 Condor, Air Horn, Hydra, Patriot, HMG, .50 Cal, and AA Gun were the new weapons introduced in Beta 6. * The Air Horn, BIL Scalpel (white version, Beta 2), Golden Wrench, HMG, Hydra, Patriot, and the RFB are all the secret weapons in Ravenfield. * The Binocs were removed in Beta 6 (Early Access 1) due to lack of usefulness. * A few weapons had their sounds changed. * Six weapons had their name's changed during the Betas, the AK-47 was named RK-44, the Sterling was named Quicksilver, the Revolver was named .357 Condor, the BEU AW1 was named Dagger, the Medipack was named Medic Bag, and the BIL Scalpel was named Scalpel. Category:Weapons Category:Secret Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Explosives Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Snipers Category:Equipment Category:Tools Category:Shotguns Category:Sub Machine Guns